


Councilor's End

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Danzo's schemes, Fix-It of Sorts, Human Ichibi | One-tails | Shukaku, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Danzo has worked many years for the greater good of Konoha ... but two very annoying intruders tear it all down.





	Councilor's End

 

 

                                                                          Councilor's End

 

Danzo looks in mild horror at the three Root recruits kneeling before him. All three sporting various and vibrant shades of pink hair.

With his information Network in the village Danzo knows exactly what this means…he also knows that others will too if they see them.

It had taken years of lies and manipulations before Danzo could even get one Uchiha child much less three. The fact that they’re all half breeds does not seemed to have stopped whatever curse that had been placed on the clan overnight.

With an irritated tap of his cane he orders the three to remain hidden and out of sight while he and his elite _deal_ with the problem.

With purpose in his steps and murder on his mind Danzo sets out to find the culprits responsible and _end them_ along with this stupid curse!

It surprises him that it takes no time at all to find them, in fact they are not trying to hide their presence. Instead it looks as if they are starting a fight in the street…with each other.

Danzo watches as the blonde man uses the Uchiha clan head as a shield, and then as ammunition against the red head. He even feels a slight flutter of amusement when he watches the man fly through the air.

Watching him fall into two Bright Orange Hyuga however makes him very grateful he currently hasn’t been able to get his hands on any of _that_ noble clan. (Curse that curse seal, it’s harder to get around than the one he puts on his own agents tongues.)

His plan is to simply watch until they tire themselves out and then leap in to finish them off. However this plan is interrupted by a pink haired boy rushing up to them and stalling the fight by asking for their teaching. Luckily this seems to bewilder them as much as it does anyone else watching the scene.

Until of course the rest of Team 7 shows up.

And that’s when things start going downhill for Danzo.

In a bid to stop the new Hokage candidate from even remotely aligning himself with these unpredictable wild cards he steps forward. Signaling his Anbu that it is time for attack.

“You two will be co-“ his speech is cut off by a high pitch cry of,

“COUSIN!” as the village Jinchuuriki leaps off the roof at full speed toward the red headed man. Who ducks the first hug and then punts her toward the blonde, much like he had done to the Uchiha clan head earlier.

Speaking of Uchiha, the clan heads wife is approaching at a far more sedate pass than her friend, and with a toddler in tow. Both of them seem unconcerned about their bright pink hair as they have not tried to cover it, unlike the clan head himself who is sporting a lopsided bandanna. The Uchiha matriarch looks on in amusement as her friend clings to the blonde with happy glee. The blonde man on the other hand is stumbling about and trying to push her away, calling to his companion,

“Kurama. Kurama get it off! Get it off me!”

The red head is ignoring all the ruckus behind him, and the children with their sensei beside him, and has instead focused his attention fully on Danzo. The councilor will never admit that having those red eyes trained on him makes him feel as if he’s facing a Bijuu in full form.

“That’s an interesting seal you have there.” The man says slowly, and the next thing Danzo knows the intruder has a hand on his chest.

A ripping sound follows and Danzo staggers as he feels the loss of chakra in his veins.

His guards surge forward but are batted away like the Jinchuuriki and the Uchiha clan head, only they have no one soft to land on and instead are sent flying into the dirt. A cloud of dust obscures his vision, and Danzo swears the sand itself is trying to grab him as he steps forward. He has every intention of grabbing the red headed man that attacked him and then dragging him into the bowls of Root.

However, the second he manages to get out of the dust storm he sees the red head place his hand on a scroll offered by Namikaze. The black lines that erupt on the surface are very familiar to him…

And they’re very very familiar to Namikaze too.

“This is a control seal.” He accuses before turning to Danzo in disgust and disbelief.

“Why was one of Konoha’s most influential councilors wearing a control seal?” he asked in a deadly soft voice.

Danzo says nothing.

How could he explain that this was all to make sure Konoha was the strongest village? They wouldn’t understand! They were all too soft hearted! They wanted to baby their children! Not letting them leave the academy til they were over 10 years of age was preposterous! Trying to have peace treaties with other villages was preposterous! They did not understand that Konoha needed to be ruthless in order to survive!

Hiruzen had grown weak, wanting to end the war before Konoha had a chance to show all it’s might! The old fool had in turn weakened Konoha! Look at what happened with the White Fang! Danzo had set the mission up so perfectly to take out the enemy forces and then the idiot chose to save his team mates! Or look at The Sanin! Hiruzen’s own team and the fact that two of them were no longer in the village! At least Orochimaru was more moldable to his will without the other two around to play his conscience, but the fact remained.

No one would understand that what he was doing was for the greater good of Konoha!

He needed to make sure this didn’t spread any further. He was sure that he could blame the deaths of six adults and three children on the two foreign ninja, and if he played his cards right he may even get to add the clan heads son to his collection of Uchiha.

With these thoughts Danzo leaps forward to attack…only to be stopped by a wall of sand that soon engulfs him. Muffled voices can be heard through the thick shield but what he can clearly make out is the words,

“SAND COFFIN!”

Danzo doesn’t wait for the sand to finish crushing him before he uses his unstable chakra to blast it away. The blast causes him damage in the form of burned skin and slicing glass shards but nothing compared to the crushed arm and leg he now has on his left side.

He has a vague plan of waiting for other Konoha Shinobi to show up and play the victim but then Namikaze has to go and ruin that plan too.

“ENOUGH! Anbu-san please restrain the council elder. Mikoto if you two could take the kids away while we deal with this that would be helpful. Fugaku-san please call in a few of your officers to block off the scene. Hyuga-san’s would you please remain as witness to clarify the events? Kushina gather the Hokage and as many clan heads and Counsel Members as you can find. We are going to find out what is going on.” The blond announces firmly, but what he doesn’t know is that these are Danzo’s Anbu and they will obey him before anyone else.

“Attack.” He orders his men.

His men don’t move.

Instead they look to Namikaze…who is holding the scroll with a lightly glowing seal. The blondes blue eyes go wide as he stares from the scroll to the masked men.

“The control seal was for the Anbu?” he asks, horror clear in his voice and on his face.

“You mean I could’ve had an army at my beck and call if I’d keep that seal?” the red headed intruder asks, now eyeing the scroll speculatively. Namikaze shoots the man a disapproving look before tucking the scroll inside his flack vest and saying,

“Thank you for bringing this matter to our attention Kurama-san, however the Konoha Council will take care of it from here.” At the firm tone of voice the red head just shrugs.

“Seeing as the old fool is part of Konoha Council I don’t think it’d trust them for fair judgment.” The man replies, a smirk playing across his lips as he walks closer to the blonde.

“And what would you suggest Kurama-san?” Namikaze asks wearily, not taking his eyes off the red head who is slowly but surely invading his personal space.

“Why calling as many here to witness as possible of course.” He answers and before anyone can ask how a red haze begins to fill the air.

No not a red haze, it’s was chakra. Deadly violent chakra that sends nearly everyone to their knees as it flared through the air. Danzo himself nearly lands smack on his face, but the Uchiha clan head only goes down to one knee, while Namikaze simply uses a wall to steady himself.

Of course such a huge manifestation of killing intent brings many many Shinobi flashing to the scene. Even Hiruzen showed up in record time to hear the intruder start his speech.

“People of Konoha, today I and my little brother-“

“I’m not that little you A-hole!”

“-Have come to Konoha in the spirit of joyous pranking-“

“Unless you’re the people we’ve pranked.”

“-In doing so we have come across a foul evil that has been corrupting the roots of Konoha’s tree.”

“Leaf metaphors really Kurama?”

“I stand before you today, bringing the news that your Councilor has corrupted the system on which this village was founded-“

“Oh could you be any more dramat-“

“Shukaku quit interrupting!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d just get to the point and knock off all the dramatics!”

“Fine why don’t you do it then!”

“Fine I will!.....Umm so this idiot was using a control seal on the Anbu and has stolen clan kids and orphans and also sabotaged some missions and umm was there anything else?”

“That is not how you give a report you idiot!”

“Oh and you were doing so much better!”

“THAT IS ENOUGH!” Hiruzen yells and looks around at the large gathering of Shinobi who were all sporting various expressions of bewilderment and disbelief before turning to look at Danzo himself.

“Is there any proof of this?” he asks the question clearly directed at the pair of intruders but he does not move his eyes from his old friend.

“Oh yeah plenty, Namikaze over there has the Control Seal I just ripped of this old meat sack. The kids can be found in a few old Anbu bunkers and an underground facility near training ground 45. For the last one just look at your records, I mean did you really not question why the war lasted as long as it did?” the red head says and Danzo felt himself turn White.

How could they know?!

The seal he could understand because it was just ripped off him, but the kids? The sabotaged missions? No. There was absolutely no way they could have known about those things. Not unless they had been in the village before but that didn’t make since …unless-

“You’re spies!” Danzo accused as loud as he could. The more people distrusted them the better and if he could shift the focus to the intruders instead of himself then he may still be able to salvage his reputation.

“No we’re time-traveling Bijuu form an alternate future.” The blonde intruder stated and the red head smacked him over the head.

“OW what was that for?”

“For being an Idiot, now shut up.”

It looked as if the two would start another fight, and Danzo made quick plans to get away in the following madness when Namikaze once again ruins his plans.

“Perhaps it would be best if we took this meeting to a more formal setting? Kurama-san, Shukaku-san if you don’t mind giving a statement to Fugaku-sama while we all relocate. Meanwhile, I ask that a few of the Jonin and Anbu check the locations Kurama-san has given for any activity or captured children and a few more Jonin and Anbu to check the old records for any inconsistencies. Thank you all for your cooperation and support.” the man announces, proving just why he was the next Hokage candidate.

Over the next few hours Danzo tries again and again to defend himself, to show that what he has done was for the good of Konoha, to prove that his way was right.

In the end it was all for naught.

…..

Danzo Shimura is sentenced to death for treason the following morning, a week later the Third Hokage resigns and a new Council was voted into office.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so sweet, thank you all for the support and kind words and Kudos and Comments and Ideas and everything!!!  
> And THANK YOU to 'Most-Likely-Satan' for asking about Danzo and creating this little doozy lol  
> You guys have given me so many sweet suggestions for this fic and while I may not be able to use them all I look forward to seeing how many I can shove into this series. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP!!!
> 
> And No Kurama had no idea what he was doing when he ripped the seal off Danzo, he hardly even recognized the man at first, but if there's one thing he hates as much as Kaguya it's seals that take away a person/Bijuu's control. He handed it over to Minato because he didn't want to hold the thing any longer than he had too.  
> Shukaku telling everyone that their 'time-traveling Bijuu from and alternate time-line' is not taken seriously and most people just write it off as Shukaku sassing Danzo.  
> Also they know what he's doing because at some point during Naruto's reign as Hokage all those dirty deeds got drug out into the light and Kurama had to listen to Naruto rant about it for hours, Kurama in turn rants about it to his siblings so Shukaku knows as well.  
> And yes Kurama is trying to do his own version of Naruto's speech-jutsu, Shukaku's just doing what any younger brother would do when their sibling is getting to much attention lol
> 
> On another note the next week or so is gonna be really hectic for me so I'm afraid I wont be able to get the next few parts out as fast but I will try to update when I can.  
> Thank you all again so much for your kind word and support. :D
> 
> Edit: I spelled words wrong again so I'm going back and correcting them, Thank you 'RichardWhereat' for letting me know I really appreciate it  
> Edit...again: Have I told you guys i'm bad at Grammar? lol  
> Thank you to 'VWebb' and 'BlackGryphon101' for helping me with my Grammar and spelling. I really appreciate you guys letting me know that something was wrong and telling me how to fix it. THANK YOU!  
> Edit: I'm so sorry for all the mistakes, but thank you 'Vo1Dsword' for pointing them out and I will be adding the Crack tag from here on. Thanks again!


End file.
